Stand
by AyuT
Summary: Mizuki Hajime x Kajimoto Takahisa. Hace un tiempo que Mizuki ha desviado su atención hacia un jugador que no debería causarle tanto interés, aunque, claro está, tal vez no solo piense en él como cree... Gracias por las reviews!


2. **STAND** (Mizuki x Kajimoto)

Sería difícil robarlo para quedarme con él. Eso pensaba cuando, a veces, nuestras miradas se cruzaban y él pestañeaba, confundido, mirando hacia cualquier otro lugar. Yo sonreía, enredando un mechón de mi flequillo en el dedo índice.

La verdad es que ya no iba a aquel sitio por los buenos cafés que servían. Ahora me interesaba otra cosa. Hacía unos meses que me cruzaba con él todos los días, y eso terminó por suscitar mi curiosidad.

Siempre me pregunté por qué a él y no a mí, aunque estaba tan decepcionado que ni siquiera recopilé sus datos. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía mi misma edad. Ahora, dos años después, las respuestas estaban cerca. Tal vez podría convencerle para que viniera conmigo... a pruebas del Jyousei Shounan, por aquella época, no eran excesivamente duras y yo, confiado, me preparé para pasarlas e ingresar en el club sin ninguna dificultad. Hanamura-sensei aún no trabajaba allí, y el entrenador era un tal Sakurai. Valiente patán. Prefirió a un chico torpe y sin talento antes que a mí, por aquel entonces un jugador con buenas bases y un gran futuro por delante.

Ah... como un juego del destino, todo se había vuelto del revés. Ahí estaba yo, luchando por mejorar en mi excelencia, observando cómo había crecido, cuánto había desarrollado sus aptitudes en tan poco tiempo. Me daba rabia, odiaba espiarle así, pero... había que aprovecharlo.

Creo que estaba empezando a intimidarle. Normal. Mis análisis suelen inquietar a mis sujetos, y él era el primero de la lista, a pesar de que había estrellas más importantes, por ejemplo, en Seigaku, Rikkaidai o Hyotei.

Le llamaban joya, obra maestra. Y yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo. No tenía desperdicio. Por eso no iba a echarme atrás. Estaba poniendo más ganas de lo habitual, porque no temía al fracaso. Y desconocía la razón de ello, pero tenía la sensación de que iba a conseguir algo por su parte.

Él, ahí dentro, rodeado de gente y música lejana, brillaba. Y yo debía averiguar qué era aquello tan especial que rodeaba a Kajimoto Takahisa, capitán del club de tenis del instituto Jyousei Shounan, estudiante de tercer año. Para empezar no eran malos datos. Pero me preocupaba más conocer su estilo de juego, saber más acerca de su L-doru serve, y esa maravillosa flexibilidad.

Ensimismado como estaba en mis asuntos, no me di cuenta cuando se puso la mochila sobre los hombros y traspasó la puerta a toda prisa. Dejé el dinero para pagar mi café sobre la mesa y le seguí, descaradamente. Con un poco de suerte, se giraría y, aunque molesto, hablaría conmigo. Eso era lo que importaba. A lo mejor podría retarle a un partido, después de unos asuntos pendientes de los que me tenía que encargar sin demora.

Con el ceño fruncido, ladeó la cabeza para mirarme, buscando intimidarme. Dejé escapar una carcajada. Caminó más rápido, y yo imité su ritmo. Creo que me sentí algo inquieto, pero lo ignoré. Nos metimos en un estrecho callejón, y traté de colmar su paciencia hablando de las veces que le había estado observando.

- ¿Eres un psicópata o qué? – se quejó, nervioso. - ¡Deja de ir detrás de mí!

- ¿Y qué harás si no lo hago?

Con mi pregunta desafiante logré al fin que se detuviera, aunque por unos instantes me dio la espalda. Yo me limité a examinar sus movimientos, con una mano en la barbilla.

- ¡No juegues conmigo, Mizuki Hajime del furioso, dándose la vuelta de golpe y arrinconándome contra el muro entre sus fuertes brazos. Oculté mi sobresalto y sonreí, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.

- Cálmate, Kajimoto-kun... Veo que me recuerdas...

- ¿A ti? ¿De qué? – su respuesta me dejó helado, y por unos minutos no supe qué decir. – No es fácil confundirte cuando se sabe de sobra que vas espiando a todos los institutos. No deberías perder el tiempo así.

Su cruda acusación me hirió. Al fin y al cabo, no había dicho nada que no fuese cierto.

- ¡Ja! Muy gracioso... – fingí tomármelo a broma, jugando de nuevo con el mechón de mi pelo. - ¿Sabes qué? Me interesas mucho.

Esta vez fue él quien se quedó callado. Relajó el gesto y se separó de mí, dispuesto a proseguir su trayecto. Me adelanté por un lado y me puse frente a él, junto a la pared, impidiéndole el paso. Hizo amago de apartarme, pero lo acorralé al igual que había hecho él antes conmigo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, con tono afectado, aunque no parecía muy molesto.

El sonido de su voz, inesperadamente, bloqueó mi habitual despreocupación y llegó más allá, como si deseara una respuesta totalmente sincera. Por primera vez, me pregunté que estaba haciendo allí, en ese momento.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- ¿Al A donde tú quieras.

Todavía no sé por qué dije esto último. Siempre controlo las palabras que salen de mi boca, pero entonces no me di cuenta. Había algo en él que me desconcertaba. Me pasé una mano por el pelo, incapaz de sostener su mirada. Sus palabras terminaron de dejarme en blanco.

- ¿De qué vas? No soporto tantas ambigüedades.

Nunca me había dejado llevar hasta tales extremos. Pero dadas las circunstancias, desesperado por que cambiara de actitud y encontrar un resquicio para introducir mis ingeniosos argumentos y defenderme, sin nada planeado, recurrí a eso último que me arañaba por dentro. ¿Se puede saber qué me pasaba por la cabeza cuando hice aquello? Sin duda, actué inconscientemente.

Simplemente, me tomó de los hombros para apartarme de su camino, pero yo dejé caer mi bolsa al suelo y me aferré vorazmente a su cuello para besar sus labios. Cuando, aún con la mente en blanco, me separé de él para tomar aire, me encontré con unos ojos que suplicaban más. Y esta vez fue él quien se lanzó a la aventura. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para recuperar la conciencia y decir algo.

Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, estábamos abrazados con tanta fuerza que cada uno se había impregnado del olor del otro. Mis sentidos habían quedado reducidos a él. Me atraía de una manera demasiado fuerte, anulaba cualquier estrategia.

Sin embargo, mi teléfono nos interrumpió. Volví al mundo real.

- ¿Mizuki-kun? – me reclamó con un tono bastante más amable que el de antes.

- Tengo que irme. – besé sus labios y saboreé la marca que dejaron en los míos. – Podemos... – esta vez dije lo que deseaba decir de verdad. – dejar...esto para otro día, o bien... – sus ojos oscilaban de un lado a otro, anhelantes. - ...olvidarlo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sentí que un nudo enorme se formaba en mi garganta y descendía hasta mi estómago. No debía haber dicho eso. No podía prometer nada. ¿Me gustaba Kajimoto? ¿Era eso? ¿Por eso me llamaba la atención? No, no, eso no podía ser. Era solo trabajo, trabajo.

- Aquí no ha pasado nada. – recobré mi actitud de siempre, riendo. – Olvida todo lo que te he dicho... bueno, si reconsideras el venir a como jugador, te aceptaremos con los brazos abiertos. – recogí mi bolsa. – Pero esto ha sido todo una confusión. – intenté no sonar demasiado desilusionado. – Ya sabes, mejor no mezclar el trabajo con otras cosas, aunque en realidad no signifiquen nada, ¿no?

- Yo no pienso dejar correr nada de esto. Lo dicho, dicho está. – sentí su aliento sobre mi nuca. – Y no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Soy demasiado perfeccionista. Gajes del oficio.

Tragué saliva, y en esta ocasión fui yo quien trató de huir.

- ¿No quieres recopilar datos de mi juego?

La pregunta fue como una bofetada fría en el aire, justo donde me dolía en ese instante. Sentía su mirada paralizando mi cuerpo, llena de un extraño matiz inconformista. Me aclaré la garganta, y hablé deprisa para liquidar el asunto.

- Tal vez juguemos algún partido dentro de poco.

- ¿Vas a esperar hasta entonces?

Fingí no oír esto último, y me apresuré a alejarme de allí y cumplir con mi nueva misión. Qué curioso, me convertí en el cazador cazado. Ambos éramos presas suculentas. No volvería a seguirle, dejaría las cosas tal y como estaban. Ya sucedería lo que tuviera que suceder. No estaba seguro de qué pasaría si seguía acercándome a él intencionadamente.

Quién me iba a decir que, horas después, Kajimoto recibiría una llamada de Hanamura-sensei.

Y entonces jugamos nuestro primer partido como pareja.


End file.
